


Early Morning Workouts

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is Very Attractive ok, M/M, Multi, after many years, from tumblr, i decided to put this here too, its just kind of, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: Lance and Keith had no idea what they were in for when Hunk joined them for an early-morning workout...AKA: Keith and Lance realize that they are both very gay, and that Hunk is very Hot





	

“Come on, Hunk! It’s just a training exercise!” Lance wheedled.

Hunk groaned from where he lay flat on his stomach, still wearing pajamas. “I haven’t even had breakfast yet!”

“Well that’s good! You can’t eat a big meal before working out! You’ll puke!” Lance explained brightly.

Hunk groaned louder. “Is that supposed to be encouraging? Because it’s not, and you might wanna work on that.”

“Hunk please? Shiro said Keith and I weren’t allowed to spar by ourselves, and Pidge is scary when they get woken up!”

“Oh, I can be scary,” Hunk muttered into the floor, “I’ll sit on you.”

“No, you won’t,” Lance said confidently, “I haven’t been nearly annoying enough for you to follow through on your threats yet. Come on, Hunk! Please? Pleeeease?”

“Why don’t you ask Shiro?” Hunk whined from the ground. “Or Coran? Or Allura?”

“Shiro’s tired,” Lance said, “He was up late last night working on something.”

“So was I,” Hunk said irritably. “Coran? Allura?”

“I don’t wanna wake Allura in case she gets mad ‘cause that’s _scary_ ,” Lance explained, “And Coran would just say no, and go back to sleep. Five times. Trust me, I know from experience.”

Hunk groaned again.

“Besides, you’re awake!”

“Only because you came bursting into my room, pulled my blankets off me and rolled me out of my bed and onto the floor,” Hunk reminded him.

“Yeah but you’re coherent, and that’s more than I can say for Coran. I’m pretty sure he called me a lot of Altean curse words. In his _sleep_.”

That _was_  pretty impressive, Hunk had to admit. With a loud noise to make it clear exactly how displeased he was with the current situation, Hunk peeled off his pajama shirt. “Fine. Give me a minute to get dressed.”

“Yesss!” Lance crowed. “You’re the best, Hunk!”

“You got that right,” Hunk muttered under his breath, dressing quickly and sighing heavily. He took one last longing look at his bed, then opened the door. Lance scrambled away from the door and leaned against the wall, whistling a “casual” tune.

“Were you eavesdropping on me getting dressed?” Hunk demanded in disbelief.

“I just wanted to be sure you weren’t just going to go back to sleep!” Lance protested.

Hunk gave him a look.  “If I say I’m going to do something…” he began.

“I know, I know, you’ll do it,” Lance interrupted. “Now hurry up! Keith is probably already in the training room!”

“I don’t do anything in a hurry when it’s this early,” Hunk grumbled, but the complaint had a good-natured undertone. He jogged behind Lance until they reached the training center. Keith was already there, just as Lance had predicted.

Hunk watched Lance puff up his shoulders and stride over to Keith. Honestly, the posturing that those two paladins went through on a regular basis hovered somewhere between hilarious and pathetic. With a shrug, Hunk turned away from whatever trash-talking was going on in the corner and eyed the weight training area appraisingly. Hunk enjoyed lifting. It came much more easily to him than other forms of exercise, like swimming or -ugh- running.

Hunk wiggled his fingers, glad he’d had the presence of mind to grab his gloves, and headed for the dumbbells. Unfortunately, a few deadlifts later, Hunk realized he’d forgotten something important when he’d left his room in a rush. His hair was plastered to his face, cheeks, and neck, and he didn’t have a towel. Ugh. This is why we don’t work out before the sun comes up, Lance. We forget important things. Like towels.

With a sigh, Hunk cast his gaze around the room, seeking a replacement. Nothing. A moment later, Hunk had an idea, untying his headband and letting it fall around his neck to mop up some of the sweat. But his hair was still a mess… A moment later, Hunk spotted a few rubber bands around one of the bars. They were probably Allura’s. He’d use one now, then wash and return it later, Hunk promised himself. Grabbing one, Hunk combed his fingers through his sweaty hair and gathered as much as he could up off his neck, away from his face, and into a tiny ponytail. It wasn’t perfect, but it did the job well enough, Hunk decided, and went back to lifting.

Across the room, Keith and Lance had wearied of shouting increasingly ridiculous insults at each other and were actually looking for the sparring gear when Keith stopped stock-still in the middle of the training room. If not for Lance’s quick reflexes and agility, he might have run into him! Lance opened his mouth to inform Keith of this fact, eyes tracking the direction that Keith was looking, and suddenly he understood.

Hunk. _Holy crap_ , Hunk. He had a bar with what could only be described as a “massive amount of weight” packed on either end. He was holding it above his head, arms trembling slightly from the strain. His muscles, usually hidden behind a soft outer layer, were jumping out at them even from this distance. His arms were coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and his hair was tied up, away from his neck. Lance could trace the lines of muscles running down his neck, into his back and shoulders.

Now he and Keith were both just standing slack-jawed in the center of the training room. What a pair they made, standing there watching as Hunk dropped the weight to the ground with a grunt, took the edge of his shirt and lifted it to wipe his face,  _oh my god_. There was something unbelievably sexy about a man who could probably carry you around above his head all day without so much as breaking a sweat. Un. Believably. Sexy.

Apparently Keith felt the same way, since his cheeks burned red and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Hunk. Not that Lance really noticed this, as his eyes were glued to the engineer as well.

Hunk turned around to grab another weight, stopped, and did a double-take. “Are you guys finished already?” he asked.

Keith and Lance continued to stand there like a pair of popsicles, totally frozen. Hunk blinked. “Uh… guys?” he tried again. “Are you playing the quiet game like Shiro suggested?” Under his breath he added, “ _I can’t believe that actually worked!_ ”

Lance managed to unfreeze first, fumbling his words a bit but finally managing a “H-how much weight ya got on there, Hunk?”

Hunk glanced at his weights, absently grabbing the hem of his shirt and dabbing at his face again. “I mean it’s in an Altean weight system, but probably about 180, maybe 200 pounds.”

 _Oh my godddd_ the voice in Lance’s head was even higher-pitched than his actual voice, _he could totally lift me over his head. That is so hot._

If the look on Keith’s face was any indication, he was probably thinking along similar lines.

Hunk sighed. “Are you guys done?” he asked again, “Because I could really use some breakfast.” He frowned when Keith and Lance appeared to remain speechless for several seconds. “Are you guys all right?” he asked, concern blooming in his chest.

“We’re fine,” Keith finally managed.

Lance nodded in agreement.

Hunk nodded back, still baffled by their behavior but not curious enough to press the issue. Sniffing his armpit, Hunk wrinkled his nose. “Man, I need a shower,” he said.

Almost instantaneously, Lance and Keith both said something to the effect of “Let’s eat breakfast first,” which, honestly, Hunk was totally okay with. He wasn’t entirely sure why they cared if he went off and took a shower, or why they seemed determined to let him lead the way to the kitchen.

And if Lance noticed Keith blatantly checking out Hunk’s backside and didn’t call him on it, it was only because he knew Keith had noticed him also checking out Hunk’s butt, and didn’t want to be put in the position of explaining why he was enjoying the view.

And if Hunk noticed the two noticing him, well, he wasn’t going to say much about it. Maybe early morning workouts weren’t such a terrible thing after all…

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you may recognize this from my tumblr! If you do not, that's completely fine! If you'd like to see the picture that inspired this fic (its SUPER HOT, fyi), you can look on my tumblr!  
> (http://vulcan-highblood.tumblr.com/post/148002778301/fonbella-fonbella-a-lot-of-people-talk-about)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
